Kuroko no Basuke in Folktales around the World
by Maplez12
Summary: Who doesn't know the Red Riding Hood, Hansel and Gretel, the Wolf and the Seven Goats, and many more bed stories? They are all masterpieces which children find interesting and inspiring. So say, what if our beloved KnB characters are casted in these stories? Well, look no further, here you will discover 'new' sides to your childhood's fairy tales! This is all for Comedy purposes!
1. Hansel and Gretel: Reverse (Act 1-0)

**Hansel and Gretel: Reverse**

 _If Kuroko Tetsuya is Gretel, Aomine Daiki is Hansel, Kagami Taiga is the Witch, and the rest of the characters are casted by the Generation of Miracles and their friends._

* * *

 ** _Continuation is based on feedbacks, so please reviews on how it is. I have other stories lining up,_ _haha._**

* * *

 _ **Act 1**_

 _Story:_

Once upon a time, there lives a woodcutter in the forest's entrance. Generations after generations, the sons of the family will become another woodcutter and continue the family's legacy, while the daughters are sent to be married off. This particular woodcutter of the current generation is the anomaly that will starts this story. And he is the father of the two children; Hansel and Gretel.

"Man! Why is a woodcutter supposed to cut trees? This is hard labour! Old man should've changed his job when he's alive! Or better starts from the ancestors." a man can be heard complaining as he fell another tree in the woods near his lodge.

The woodcutter, better known as Takao Kazunari is wiping his sweats off his limbs with the fabric slung around his neck; a little something his daughter had kindly gave him. Takao is a carefree and outgoing man who hates labour and hardwork, he loves easy and simple stuffs, often leaving the difficult parts of the work to someone else. Which is why it doesn't come as a surprise when his wife left him due to this very reason.

"Father, you shouldn't be complaining so much. You will get tired faster." The daughter softly reminded from the nearby tree she is leaning on, her nose buried in the worn-out book.

Takao grinned at this, momentarily stopping at his work to glance at his little sweetheart, who has a blunt tongue and passive behaviour towards whatever lies under the sun. "Sorry about that, Tetsuya-chan! Daddy will work harder~!" he waved one hand before he went back to chop the tree.

Kuroko only nodded, grazing her tiny nose with the rough page. The daughter of the family, Gretel, _**aka**_ Kuroko Tetsuya, is a responsible child even at young age. At the absence of her birth mother, she took the house chores upon herself and see to it that they are all done properly and neat, like the way she likes it.

"Yo! Tetsu! What're you doing? Let's catch some cicadas! There's lots in the forest!" an energetic voice shouted as the figure appeared, running with a bug net on tied around his back.

Hansel, _**aka**_ Aomine Daiki is a mischievous and rambunctious kid who loves to play pranks on his friends, and sometimes his father. He loves playing out in the sun from when it rises till it sets, contrary to his younger sister who prefers it indoor. With that, his complexion is sun-kissed while his sister is ghastly-pale.

"Aomine-kun. Are you done with mother's errand? Weren't you sent to buy ' ** _an orange, hand-sized, bouncy ball with black streaks around it_** '?" Kuroko questioned, looking up from her book to see her brother face faulted.

"..That's right... That's just _how_ she said it." Aomine mumbled in a depressed tone, his energy sapped in an instant. Then he suddenly raised his head, glaring with rage. "Seriously! What's with her weird 'star constellation' obsession! Where am I supposed to buy that damn orange ball thingy!"

The lady of the household, and the second wife to the woodcutter, also the step-mother to the children, is a well-brought up lady from a well-off family that lives in nearby town. Seeing as Takao is quite an irresponsible and immature man, he seek out a lady that is mature and responsible, like his daughter.

By chance, **_or_** rather, by star constellation and the green-shirt with orange stripes he was wearing, Takao met a young woman that fits his description. And like any other love stories, the two marries. "My star constellation told me that love is coming from the East, and my lucky colours are green and orange.", was how their married life began.

Kuroko gazed at her brother boredly. "You are going to get scolded. The only reason why mother stayed home today was because her 'lucky item' is not present. You might not get dinner tonight."

At the last sentence, the boy blanched. **"G-Gods, No!"** he shouted in distress, his knees hit the ground as he fell limp. The most cruel punishment for the growing boy is to go without any of the 3-times meal each day.

"Worry not, dear son." Takao patted his puffed chest, a confident smirk on his face. " ** _I_** will talk to your mother, and you won't go without dinner!" he stated with his nose standing tall.

Aomine lit up almost immediately, he got up from the ground, and his eyes beaming in full-power at his father. "Seriously, Dad?! You're the best!" he exclaimed with respect and admiration.

All the while, the little sister said nothing at the father-son exchange. Kuroko sighed. Seems like her father will have less, if none, on his plate. While her leftover went to her brother's stomach, like it has _always_ been.

* * *

 _Please reviews!_


	2. Hansel and Gretel: Reverse (Act 1-5)

**Hansel and Gretel: Reverse**

 _If Kuroko Tetsuya is Gretel, Aomine Daiki is Hansel, Kagami Taiga is the Witch, and the rest of the characters are casted by the Generation of Miracles and their friends._

* * *

 _ **So, thanks a whole lot for the reviews! I will finish this story, and I will soon update my other stories, really. This chapter finished the Act 1, and next is the Act 2. Tell me if this is a good chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Act 1.5**_

 _Story:_

The Takao household, while not wealthy, is still well-fed due to the contribution made by the **sole** breadwinner of the family, the lady of the household, Midorima Shintarō. The husband did provide for the family, but his contribution is insignificant when lined next to the wife. It doesn't help that Takao was raised to be a woodcutter while the latter was educated to be a lady of high society.

Midorima, like he hopes her to be, is a strict and stern lady who is responsible for her own actions. One unexpected _yet_ not unwelcomed side of the lady, is but her tendency of speaking what she otherwise feels, - in the country known as Japan, it's commonly referred as Tsundere.

As a step-mother, it's undeniable that she is lacking love and affection for her two children from her husband's first marriage. However, it's not true that she hates them. After all, the daughter is such an obedient and adorable girl who helps around the house. The boy however, is a different matter.

Aomine Daiki eats like a horse, and drinks like a fish, various troubles are trailing after him with all the mischiefs he pulled on nearly everyone he sees. Yes, our Hansel is one energetic and problematic boy who is infamous around town. He is, with no doubt, the King of all the children in the district.

One dreary night, where sound of eerie breezes as it passed through the tiny gap between the house structures are the only thing in earshot, the adults of the household are talking with only a faint flicker of candle. The famine has struck.

"There's no getting around this, so I'm telling you straight out, Takao." Midorima's feminine voice came out stern and serious.

The firm stare unnerved the husband that he twitched slightly, fearing for what to come. "U-Uh.." he muttered his reply.

"...We can't provide for the children and survive. It's either some of us live, _or_ _we all die_." the truth rolled out from the lady's tongue, it sounded rather painful.

Silence was the answer of the husband, but the lady persists.

"Aomine eats like a horse and drinks like a fish. In this time of dearth, his monstrous appetite will be our deaths." Midorima reasoned further. There's also the boy's childish behaviours and unhelpful mischiefs.

"Kuroko is fine, she eats almost nothing, and yet lives on healthily. One piece of that cheap vanilla-flavoured candies will last her a whole day. While the boy whines when his plate lacks a quarter of bread." she continued, showing her disapproval for the mischievous son.

Again, Takao couldn't let a word out.

"Tomorrow, take the children to the depth of the woods. We will leave Aomine there. It's the only way for us to survive, including Kuroko. This is for greater good, Takao." the lady closed her eyes without hearing what her husband has to say.

Takao is at lost. What is a father to do when he is faced with the survival of his children? It's either one or none.

 **-o-**

Behind the thin walls separating the room, the children are standing still, not a whisper left their lips. Aomine and Kuroko had heard **everything**.

Aomine can feel his feet shaking, he doesn't want to believe that he's about to be abandoned. He loves this house that's about to break down at any moment, his father that speaks more than the chirping birds, his step-mother with her crazy talks of the stars, and most of all, he loves his little sister who is so blunt that she hurts him with every words she uttered.

"I've been telling you to decrease your intake, Aomine-kun. Look at what it leads you to." the little sister spoke with her indifferent tone and expression.

" _'If there's a shortage of food supply, Aomine-kun will be the first to die.'_ , see now?" Kuroko glanced at her brother, who twitched as he recalled her words from when he teased her about her newborn-like appetite.

The boy broke into tears. "I-I'm a growing boy... What's wrong with eating lots..?!" he wept.

Kuroko fixed her undeterred stare at the older boy. "It _is_ , when you are eating more than an average adult's share, my leftover, and yet did nothing but mischiefs."

The boy flinched. He has no words to justify his appetites.

"Well, good night, Aomine-kun." she said her goodbyes, disappearing into the direction of her room.

"T-That's it..?!" he wheezed out indignantly, not wanting to believe that his own sister just threw him aside. "You're not even going to sleep the last night with me?!"

Kuroko stopped at that. She slowly turned to face her brother with her dull blue eyes. "That sounds so wrong, Aomine-kun. Please tell me you haven't been peeking at mother's _forbidden_ collection."

When the boy flinched once more, the dull stare morphed into one that conveys disappointment.

"Good bye." she left him without a glance behind.

"T-Tetsu..! W-Wait! It's _**not**_ what you're thinking! T-Tetsu..!" the boy's call went unheard as the sister pulled her disappearing act on him.

Truly, the life of our Hansel and Gretel just got more interesting with the turn of events. Next act would be the forest outing.

* * *

 _Please reviews!_


End file.
